


红墓镇神父维吉尔

by QuinnPB



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnPB/pseuds/QuinnPB
Summary: 短，双性暗示，写着玩
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 22





	红墓镇神父维吉尔

镇上新来了一位神父。  
莫里森首先告诉大家，不久这消息就像长了翅膀般到处飞舞、人尽皆知。  
大家在姬莉叶家做客时听说到一些关于这位神父的细节。内容大概如下所述：  
他约莫四十岁，身材高大，不近人情，沉默寡言。据说他来镇上时穿着件破旧的斗篷，在去教堂的路上一个劲地喘息咳嗽，大家起初都以为新来的神父是位老人呢！直到他怀里的圣经掉落、弯腰捡书时兜帽不慎滑落，露出神职人员特有的圆立领和念珠来，大家才意识到这就是那位新神父。  
可是他看上去远不如上一任神父可亲可敬。首先，他从不在礼拜结束后同大家亲吻告别；更别提在忏悔室里也一副冷冰冰的模样啦。最奇怪的是：他直接选择住进教堂阁楼上的那间屋子里！  
“哪间？”蕾蒂打断神采飞扬的妮蔻。  
尼禄也好奇地望向妮蔻，他从小在教堂里长大，从来没有听说过什么有故事的屋子。  
“是二十多年前的事啦，有天晚上教堂秘密里住进一位年轻男子，当时阁楼边还是修女的寝室。他就在那里住下来，并成为当时蒙德斯神父的抄写员。他是个不爱说话的人，但有一头水银般波光粼粼的长发，女孩们平时来祈祷时会偷偷看他——但没多久大家就死心了，一是他成为蒙德斯的预选学生，以后也要做神父啦，另一个嘛——”妮蔻拖长嗓音，故弄玄虚。  
“另一个是他身边多出来的婴儿。他的年纪做父亲未免太年轻，大家都猜是哪位风流女子留下的。”翠西在桌子最那头说完，有点被大家的眼光吓着。她诧异地摊了下手：“我以为这个像睡前故事一样？”  
大家都说没有。妮蔻接着说道：“有段时间，教堂一到晚上就会有奇怪的叫声和哭声，大家都说是恶魔的声音。后来胆子大的人溜进去，你猜怎么着——正是那个年轻人的哭声——他在阁楼里接客！”  
尼禄瞬间想要捂住耳朵自证清白，可姬莉叶比他反应更快，率先伸手遮住尼禄的耳朵。蕾蒂觉得情感受到欺骗，她质问道：“等等，这不是个睡前故事吗？”  
但丁不怀好意地笑起来：“她的意思是成人睡前故事。”  
妮蔻示意他们安静，继续讲述：“这下他声名扫地啦，大家纷纷辱骂他，后来男人们发现他急着要钱——那个孩子有病急需救治，也就是说他给钱就能睡。不久，瞧不起他的男人们开始在半夜借口离家去找他啦，他们有时成群结伴，折腾到天亮、有时在酒馆里相继争论这个男人的身体、甚至在忏悔室里睡他——男人嘛，反正他一点也不神秘美好啦，大家只要用点小钱就能操到他。后来这件事被妻子发现，她们怒火中烧，称那个男人是恶魔的化身，玷污着上帝和圣子，最后她们把这个男人赶出镇上，那件阁楼也就被封起来啦。”  
大家沉默不语，尼禄皱眉问道：“你怎么这么了解？”  
“因为我爸就去睡过他。”妮蔻挤出个不屑的表情。她的人渣父亲大家有目共睹，于是都表示理解。  
姬莉叶双手合十开始祈祷，但丁打量着大家，感到奇怪：“喂喂，难道你们没有人在意那个小孩去哪了吗？”  
翠西说：“听说他一起被赶走了。不过也有人说他被留在教堂里。”  
这个故事就此告一段落。大家转而又讨论起新来的那位神父，坊间没有多少关于他的传言，只知道他似乎跟蒙德斯神父有一点关系，才被介绍到此地来。  
时间不早了。大家吃完披萨准备告辞回家，但丁留在门口试图跟尼禄多要点姬莉叶的点心，尼禄忍无可忍，挥拳准备揍他。但丁笑嘻嘻地照单全收，他临走前又问道：“你真的一点也不在意那个小孩哪儿去了吗？”  
尼禄咬着牙把他推出门外，迅速插上门栓，在屋里吼道：“不关心！”  
但丁有点伤心地把手揣进口袋，从门口走开。翠西在一旁问：“我记得你也是二十年前来的？”  
但丁点头：“对，我到这里来找人。”  
“你找到了吗？”  
“当然。”但丁抱抱她算是告别，他骑着摩托驶过镇里的石板路，哼歌的声音被颠得断断续续，但这丝毫影响不到他的好心情。没多久他就到达目的地了。他翻身下车，沿着石阶蹦上去，顺手举起被人留在窗台上的灯———这建筑太老旧，楼梯上根本没有能装电灯泡的地方，他只好自己照明。  
他走到门口，摸出钥匙开锁。屋里漆黑静谧，只有一点窗外传来的鸟鸣声。但丁打开灯，在客厅脱掉衣服去洗澡。之后他蹑手蹑脚地摸上床，一把抱住躺着的那个人——  
“今天我们吃饭时谈到你啦，老哥。”  
维吉尔被他弄醒、也可能根本没有睡着。他没有接话，等着但丁继续。  
“妮蔻说起你过去在教堂的光辉事迹啦，他们还以为你现在也是因为蒙德斯的关系来才这里的呢。真奇怪，我明明做好保密工作，结果这件事还是被人知道，变成传说啦。”  
维吉尔慢吞吞地回道：“这件事总会被知道的。”  
但丁自顾自地接着抱怨道：“你猜怎么着，阿格纳斯是妮蔻的爸爸！他也睡过你，我当初一枪崩掉他的头可算便宜他了。”  
“要我说，你当初就不该跑走，你睡过亲弟弟就跑啦，这未免也太不像话。害得我一开始在教堂见到尼禄差点掐死他——你知道，他那个时候才几岁，看上去完全是你的翻版，我几乎以为他是哪个女人给你的惊喜。还不是怪你跑啦，我花了好长时间好久才找到红墓镇，替你擦屁股，解决那些长舌妇和渣滓。现在你终于舍得来找我了，我可再不会让你跑掉啦！”  
他低头吮吸维吉尔露在睡衣外的脖颈，他等维吉尔情不自禁开始扭动时转而骑到他身上，剥下睡衣。  
维吉尔身上伤痕累累，全是早年被蒙德斯玩过的印迹，但丁统统在蒙德斯死前一口气还给了他。但丁低头舔弄那些灰褐色的疤痕，直到它们泛起娇羞的粉色才接着说道：  
“不过妮蔻说错了一点。你当时并不是给钱就能睡，你是免费的，老哥。服务上帝的人当然是免费的。”  
维吉尔没有理会，他有点不耐烦地顶着但丁，他下面已经又湿又热，饥渴难耐。但丁终于闭上嘴，他们滚作一团，高度契合，把床板和墙撞得哐哐作响。  
最后，等但丁把那个洞口灌到再也吃不进任何东西。他躺进维吉尔的怀里小声地总结道：“总之，他们不会知道尼禄是你用什么地方生的啦，我已经让他们都消失啦。”  
“整个红墓镇干干净净，你可以继续当个好神父啦。”


End file.
